Yugioh: Tale of Endless Possibilities
by AnimeToa1239
Summary: With the map showing them the way, Jake aka Number 39:Utopia and his group finally made it near their final destination. But old enemies return to take vengeance like Brron, Mad King of Dark World and Number 96: Dark Mist. Even with new allies to help them in their journey, how they will face their new enemy who now holds Jake's friend, Mana? Don't own Yugioh and Successors. Sequel
1. Prologue

Yugioh: Tale of Endless Possibilities

Prologue

How did all this end up this way? Number C39: Utopia Ray (Jake O'Bradley) got to think all this while he is beaten and his armor is covered in blood. In front of him, a monster fiend being capable of dark powers laughs and taunts him for being weak. The being wears dark and purple clothing that gives him a noble rank but was twisted and ruined. The being also have large horns, a arc on its back, big claws and dark, piercing red eyes. See the being very closely, there will be ghostlike skeletons surrounding him.

"So this the Great Utopia?" The dark creature mocked, "Well it didn't surprise me. You're nothing but a little kid in big boy clothings." The being punch Utopia Ray with its monstrous fist. Utopia Ray is blown back and hits the ground hard. His friends can't help him because most of them are defeated by this thing brutally just like him.

The dark being smiles maliciously but was hit by two magic attacks. Utopia Ray turns his head weakly. He sees two teen girls, one in light blue clothing and carrying a wand and the other one in dark blue clothing and carries a phone with a skull keychain, fires magic spells using their weapons. The dark being is barely scratched by the attacks and laughs.

"Your magic is weak just like your masters." The dark being said as lifts one of his arms at them, "Your masters never expect this to happen to me, didn't they?" A beam of dark magic is fired from the being's hand and hits the girl in light blue clothing. The girl drops her wand and is blasted back to a wall. Then clamps emerge from the wall to pin her to the wall.

"Mana!" the other girl said before the dark being blasted her too. The girl landed on the floor unconsciously.

"Tori!" Mana screamed as she turns to Utopia Ray's bloody figure, "Jake get up!"

"Sorry, you bitch." The dark, monstrous said as he approach Mana, "He is beaten along with every hope you have of leaving here. So face the facts, you're doom with torment. " The dark being walks to Jake and moves his head towards Mana's direction and says, "Now watch as I ruin your friend's life by molesting her. Then out of desperation and scarred for life, she might ask me to kill her. But instead of me killing her, her death will be the result of your hands!" The dark being roared as he walks to Mana.

Utopia Raya aka Jake can do nothing but watch and recollect all the events that lead him here in his failed mission.


	2. Act 1 Chapter 1

Act I: The Stalkers and the Chasers

Chapter 1: The Crazy Faced Blimp

Time before Prologue: One Week

(AU: Jake=Number 39: Utopia= Number c39: Utopia Ray)

In a forest, a teenage boy, wearing a hoodie and regular clothing, and a warrior covered in dark red armor look through the forest. They are not the only ones, nearby a mechanical lizardman, a samurai, a cowboy, a armored giant, another armored warrior, a furball with wings, a baby dragon, and a furry dragon rest. The boy and the armored warrior look for resources for their long travels ahead.

"Find anything yet, Excalibur?" the boy said as he look through some bushes.

"No not a bloomin thing!" the knight replied, "There's no walking meat and theres no plant here that produce fruit or vegetables around here, Jake!"

"Ah...keep looking." Jake said. It was strange for his friend, Heroic Champion: Excalibur, to take orders from him because both of them are not in the same class. Jake was just an Ordinary, a being or human with no powers, until he kidnapped and implanted with Extraordinary powers that used to belong to the late Number 39: Utopia. Ever since then, he had taken up that mantle. He had made many friends that are Extraordinary, beings with power, who accept him as a friend despite of his former state. One of those friends,Mana, had been kidnapped by an unknown force. At this moment, he consider her one of his dearest friends. On the other hand, he was given a task by a man named Kazuma Tsukumo, father of Yuma Tsukumo(a younger teen that summons him to another world while he was asleep). The task at hand was to find out the danger yet to come to his and other worlds. Kazuma think Mana's kidnapping is connected to that same danger.

The map that Kazuma had given to him was proven to be good. It finally showed the path to that "D.D." gate after a grueling battle with a Earthbound Immortal two weeks ago. Now he and his pals are on their way.

"Found some!" Excalibur said as he pulls out some grapes. Jake turn and smile.

"Good, that will last us through the night." Jake said.

The pair return to the camp to share their findings with the group. Excalibur, the samurai, the armored giant, and the armored warrior had to take off their helmets to eat their food.

"You know we can't live on grapes forever." The samurai, One-eyed Skill Gainer, said as he eat some grapes. Skill Gainer has a eye patch covering his right eye as well has black hair and a small beard. The samurai is in his late twenties.

"Well look at the bright side." the armored warrior, Zubaba General, said, "We might as well make grape juice too." Zubaba General's features is a young adult male with with pointy dark brown with a yellow stripe

"Or wine!" the armored giant known as Gauntlet Launcher said as he crush the grapes in his hand and drank the sweet liquid. Gauntlet Launcher's features is a male at his early thirties with a thin beard, mustache and brown hair. He and Zubaba laughs and fist bumps each other.

The mechanical lizard, Gagagigo the Risen, scoffs while the cowboy, Gagaga Cowboy, just says in a western accent, "It just grapes fellas, Can't we just eat them?" 

"Agreed." Excalibur agreed as he ate a grape. Excalibur has the features of a young man as well with orange and brown hair. He turns to Jake, "So how long is our destination?"

Jake pulls out the map from pocket as well as a bird feather. Jake has been using the feather to mark off their journey. Jake marks off another point and sees the picture of the D.D. gate.

"We're getting close." Jake said as he puts up the map. The baby dragon which is a Blue-Eyes Chick, Kisara, looks at Jake and moves her head on his leg. Jake notices her and says, "Oh I'm sorry Kisara. You want some too?" Jake grab a couple of grapes and gives them to Kisara who eats them.

Jake smiles as he watches Kisara. About nearly three weeks ago, a young Blue Eyes Chick hatched from her egg. The last offspring of the original Blue Eyes White Dragon and namesake of the current one, Kisara, this one was almost killed by Excalibur, Zubaba General, and Gauntlet Launcher if it weren't for Jake's interference. Now, Jake treats Kisara as if his own child.

As with the group's other two furry companions, Winged Kuriboh, the furball with two small wings, came looking for Mana all by himself. The other one, A Baby Tiragon named Flip, is a pet and acquaintance that Excalibur saved.

The group finishes off the grapes and put their equipment back on.

"Come on folks, we'll be there for the next two days." Gigo said as he and Jake look at the map.

"Two days and low on supplies, sounds fun." Gauntlet Launcher said as he put on his gauntleted hands.

The group walk for a while through the woodland areas. Jake carries Kisara but in some parts of the travel, he lets her walk around due her need stretch out. As they walk, Skill Gainer notice a small dot running through the skies.

"Um….guys?" Skill Gainer said.

"Oh is the Earthbound Incident all over again." Zubaba General said as the group stops as they turn to Skill Gainer, " What is it?"

"I think there is something in the skies." Skill Gainer said as he points to the skies, "But it ain't Dark Flattop."

Zubaba General breathes out easily and Excalibur said, "What is it then?"

The group looks at the dot and looks closely at it. The dot turns direction and lowers altitude.

"It looks like an outline of a giant boat with a giant bag on top of it." Gagaga Cowboy described.

"It's an airship." Jake said.

"A what?" Excalibur said.

"An airship." Jake said, "Its a type of flying machine that flies in the air."

"Does anyone have some binoculars?" Gigo asked. Gauntlet Launcher opens a compartment in his armor and pull out a binocular. He gives it to Gigo and Gigo replies, "Thanks." Gigo look at the airship with binoculars. Gigo scolds, "Crap."

"What is it?" Jake asked.

Gigo hands the binoculars to Jake and says, "A blast from the past!"

Jake puts down Kisara and grab the binoculars from Gigo. He looks through them at the ship and curses under his breath. On the giant airship blimp, a picture of a fiend's head is shown. A fiend's face that Jake, have no doubt, can recognize. The organic mane, the disfigured mouth, and the craze expression can add up to one fiend. "Brron." Jake said in disgust.

39/Dark World

Brron looks around the hull of his airship with his green, fur coat flapping in the air. Nothing but a beat up giant rowboat and a knitted giant air blimp, the run down airship can fly. Well sort of. There was one little problem: the ship isn't engine powered.

"Lord Brron!" A Dark World fiend soldier runs up to him. A Dark World Fiend, like Brron, is mostly have gooey, less boney appearance than their other fiend species. "Sir, we're slowing down as well as lowering."

"I can see that, you nitwit." Brron replied in a witch-like voice, "I must see to the problem." He walks across the rowboat, greeting other Dark World fiends on the way, to a wooden portapotty that connects to the balloon by four pipes. He opens the door to reveal a fiend in a lab coat and wearing glasses pedaling on a workout bicycle connected to the airship by chains. The fiend is purple colored and have horns on its head. By judging by the fiend's condition, he was tired and exhausted.

"I'm tired!" the fiend exhaustly said.

"You're not done exercising just yet, Kozaky!" Brron said in a wicked grin, "Just four more hours."

"I"ve been doing this for two weeks!" Kozaky yelled as he stops pedaling, "I'm exhausted! And top of that, we didn't spot the goody two-shoe troupe for two weeks! Face it! We're not gonna find him or any of his pals! We're doom! And once the Council of the Six Attributes finds out that you are up in your old tricks, they will…"

"Don't stop working, you fool!" Brron screamed as the airship started to fall, "Pedal! Pedal!" Kozaky tread once more and the airship flies. Brron breathes slowly as well as some of his fiends.

"Well I said is the truth." Kozaky said as he pedal slowly.

"Kozaky, you have low faith in me like any other person I met," Brron said as he quickly change moods, "Well don't worry about that. The sick plan I made will be in place in due time! But we need to find Jake, Ordinary in Extraordinary. And yes, then he will have it coming!" Brron cackles crazily.

The boat airship then is hit knocking Brron off balance. Brron gets up and yells, "What the Hell was that?"

Another Dark World fiend, by the name Beiige, runs up too Brron and says, "Sir I think they found us."

"Who? The Elemental Heroes? No wait, I know! Dark Magician and his group of rejects!" Brron answered wrongly.

"No, neither of them. It's Jake and his buddies!" Beiige said.

Brron pushes Beiige aside and look at the damage done to his boat. The hull is all gone and the Dark World fiends try not to get close to it. Brron looks around the ship to see the shot came from. But nothing, just the forest concealing the attacker's location.

_How do that idiot, Beiige, knows its Jake and his gang of misfits? _Brron thought as he looks arounds.

A energy sword slash comes from a part of the forest and hits the boat. Brron is almost knock backwards but kept his footing. Brron recognizes the energy slash as Jake's. It was him! But before Brron can thought of a counter strategy, a gauntleted hand appears out of the forest and heads toward him. Brron screamed as he ducks the attack. The Dark World fiends scramble on the boat as Brron slowly rises. _I'm in deep trouble now. _Brron thought

Dark World/39

Jake prepares his two swords as he about to do another energy sword shoots energy slash at the ship. He started attacking the ship as it was lowering and falling down to get a cleaner shot. Gauntlet Launcher fired one of his gauntleted hands not too long ago at the flying airship and the group watches as it misses its intended target, Brron. Gauntlet Launcher grab the fired Gauntleted hand as it came back.

"Damn it!" ,curse Gauntlet Launcher as he reattaches his gauntleted hand, "I miss!"

"Lets try a different approach. We're not getting anywhere with the effort we're doing." Jake said as he turns to Gagaga Cowboy, "Can you see if you can get a shot at that?"

"With pleasure, Utopia pal." Gagaga Cowboy said as he point one of his gauntlet guns at the airship. He pinpoints his target and pulls the trigger. The projectile hits Brron's printed head on the blimp, right between the eyes. The shot come out of the other side of the blimp.

"Ooooh." the group said in response to the shot except Gagaga Cowboy.

"Thats terrible." Gigo said as he begun to grin, "If thats the real Brron that is."

"There ship is falling down." Excalibur said, "Should we…."

"Nah. Let them fall. Theres a river nearby." Jake said as he dismisses his swords and grabs Kisara.

"Well, I hope you're right." Skill Gainer said as the group walks away.

39/Dark World

"Look they have done to my face!" Brron says as he looks over the boat's edge and sees the side of the blimp that has his face, "Those sick weirdos!"

Kozaky ran from his portapotty room and runs to Brron. "So what now?" Kozaky screamed to Brron's ear.

Brron looks down and says, "Enjoy the ride!" then he laughs like a craze maniac. The Dark World fiends scream like it was their last. The funny part was that Jake was right. They landed on the river which is a couple feet deep. Due to the fiend's species of endurance, they all are okay just minor injuries.

"Jake! I hope you can hear me!" roared the Mad King of Dark World, "If you do, I just want to let you know…."

Dark World/39

"...you'll get what's coming!"

The threat echoed throughout the forest. When the group heard it, Jake smiled.

"They always say that." Jake said.

"Well guys, You'll guess that means." Excalibur says, "Someone's has to look out for the entire night. Who's turn is it to look out tonight."

During each night, a person is suppose to look out during the night for a couple hours or so. Consider the Mad King of Dark World and his party are out there, someone have unfortunately look out for the entire night. That unfortunate person's turn for the night is….

"Mine. Damn it!" Zubaba General yelled, "Of all the people, why me?"

"For one thing, you snore too loud." Skill Gainer said, "Bothered me in my meditation when I was in my look out."

"But that was for only couple of hours!" Zubaba General complained, "The whole night! Geez."

"Well look at the bright side." Gauntlet Launcher said, "At least you'll bring out your frustrations on something."

"Thats right." Zubaba General said as he shakes his hands together, "Brron and his goons."

"Come on guys! Lets continue on and find somewhere to camp." Jake said as the group continues to move on.

Later during the night, the group manage to find a suitable place for a camp. The group are asleep except Zubaba General, who is ready and longing for a brawl with Brron and his band. As Jake sleeps, he dreams but not he is summon by Yuma and his other worldly ally Astral. He dream that he was on a flower field. He was walking on the field. The never ending field of roses and daisies. He walks across of it trying to figure out why he is here. Then he sees a figure. A girl wearing light blue, pink clothing with blonde hair. Jake know who she is.

"Mana!" Jake shouted in happiness as he runs to her. Mana turns to see him. She just waves and turn into a flock of butterflies.

"Mana!" Jake said as he watches the flock of butterflies fly. He cries to himself, remembering the events the Invader of Darkness, a so-proclaim 'defender of order', almost killed Mana if it weren't a portal opening before her fatal landing. He felt guilt over this because he was busy with battling someone else rather than protecting her.

The field of flowers disappear around him and a mirror appears a front of him. Jake looks at it and sees something unbelievable. A giant futuristic ship, not like Brron's run down airship, floats around is some dimension. Jake sees Astral, Yuma's ghostly, blue companion that appears when Yuma duels, facing against some dark version of himself. Behind the Dark Astral, a group of cards with numbers behind him glows.

"The Dark Astral," Jake said, "Its the same one as Dark Mist's master. He must be trying to kill Astral! I can't let that happen!" Jake runs up to the mirror and crashes through it. As he did, he changes to his Number 39: Utopia form, which is yellow, white armor with wings.

Unknown to Utopia, the Dark Astral's name is Number 96 and he is about to absorb Astral to make him visualize his true mission.

"The time has come at last." Number 96 said, "Come and join us, Astral!" Dark tentacles sprout from Number 96 to try to catch their target, Astral. Astral try to shield himself but knew it wouldn't provide much help.

Utopia appears before Astral and slashes all the tentacles.

"What?!",said a surprised Number 96.

Astral uncovers himself to see Utopia protecting him. "Utopia." Astral said.

_I'm here to protect you_,_ Astral. _Utopia thought as he prepares for battle.

"Number 39, You refuse to join us in our mission of destruction?" asked Number 96, "Well then, I'll have to make you join us by force!"

Dark ooze appears before Number 96. The ooze forms and sprout out legs and arms before the main body is formed. The creature's mouth and eyes is on the main body rather on the head, which has the number tattoo 96. Utopia knows what creature that Astral's dark counterpart has summon.

_Number 96: Dark Mist, _Utopia thought, _Well good thing you're dead._

_Oh am I?_

Utopia's eyes went wide open as he heard those words coming from Dark Mist.

_Dark Mist? You're survived? _Utopia thought

_Oh yes I did, you bastard. _Dark Mist thought back Utopia's reply, _Or the proper term for you is Ordinary bastard!_

Utopia went into shock when Dark Mist called him a Ordinary and thought, _He knows?!_

"Subdue Utopia, Dark Mist!" Number 96 commanded.

Dark Mist outstretch his claw towards Utopia but Utopia counterattacks by using one of his swords.

_This will be a long battle. _Utopia thought.


	3. Act 1 Chapter 2

Act I: The Stalkers and the Chasers

Chapter 2: The Dark Mist Returns

Time before Prologue: One Week

Number 39: Utopia (Jake) and Number 96: Dark Mist lock against each other in combat. Number 96: Dark Mist was just summon by Astral's dark counterpart, Number 96, in order to destroy Number 39: Utopia from protecting Astral, Yuma's companion. Utopia is trying to figure out how Dark Mist survived his decapitated demise.

_Dark Mist, how did you survive?_ Utopia mentally said as he knows Dark Mist will hear and answer it.

_You foolish boy, _Dark Mist mentally says back, _You think I would just die from one measly decapitation cut? I am darkness! As long your light lives, so will my darkness!_

Utopia dodges a couple claw attacks from Dark Mist and counters one of Dark Mist attacks with the only sword he is carrying. _But the biggest surprise comes from you! Utopia's successor is a Ordinary!_ Dark Mist mentally says to Utopia.

_Correction. Was an Ordinary. _Utopia replied.

_It doesn't matter, _Dark Mist responded, _it is my sworn duty, being evil or regrettably good, to kill all Ordinaries that come into Extraordinary territory. That means you!_

"Seize Astral, Dark Mist!" Number 96 said as Dark Mist followed the command and about to strike Astral. But Utopia blocks the attack from Dark Mist and holds his ground.

"Give up!" taunted Number 96, "We will absorb you!"

Astral sense something and turns to Utopia. "Quickly, Utopia! You must leave me and help Yuma." Astral commanded.

Utopia turns to Astral. He knows it might be a bad choice to leave Astral here with the Dark Astral and the walking goo but he has to admit, he can sense Yuma is in danger too. He was given a job by Kazuma that he would watch his son. That he is going to do. But if anything happen to Astral, he would not forgive himself.

_I hope you know what are you doing, Astral, _Utopia thought as he pushes back Dark Mist and flies away.

"Don't let him escape!" Number 96 ordered as he knows what's going on. Dark Mist follow the order and fire a blast from his mouth. The blast hits Utopia. Utopia was hit at the back as he drops his sword. Dark Mist tied Utopia by using his tail.

"Dark Mist, destroy Number 39!" Number 96 ordered.

_This may not be our world but let this be practice before the real thing. _Dark Mist mentally says as he is about to strike Utopia with his claw, _Any last words before I wake you up?_

_Yeah just one. _Utopia mentally says to Dark Mist, _Are you keeping track of how many swords I was carrying in this fight?_

_You used one sword in this fight. Why are you bringing it…. _Dark Mist mentally says as his eyes went wide in shock, _Wait, you own two swords!_

_Thats right! _Utopia thought as he grabs his other sword and slashes Dark Mist's tail. Utopia once again flies away again grabbing his other sword along the way.

"No, he is getting away!" Number 96 yelled as Utopia starts to disappear.

_This ain't over, you Ordinary scum! _Dark Mist mentally yells at Utopia, _I will get you and your meddling friends as well. And when I get my claws on Mana, I'll kill her slowly!_

Utopia arrives to Yuma in card form. Yuma summons as usual Utopia. When he is summoned he sees Yuma is dueling against two people, a woman and a man. Utopia looks at the man very closely. _That look, _Utopia thought, _That man looks exactly like Excalibur with his helmet off._

During the man's and woman's individual turns, Utopia has been weaken but not out. But judging by the monsters that the duo summoned, Photon Papilloperative and Photon Strike Bounzer, he suspected that these people are link to the other person that summons the Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Utopia then feels a presence besides Yuma. It was Astral! _Astral, you beat Dark Mist's summoner! _Utopia thought.

Yuma and Astral order Utopia to attack Photon Papilloperative but to activated his special "effect" to negate his own attack. Then they activate two spell cards, "Double or Nothing!" and "Double Tension". He knows he feels stronger after feeling the power of "Double or Nothing!" but when the "Double Tension" kick in, he feels stronger. His armor turn to white and yellow to black and red. His swords and and wings glowed and burn with red-orange light. Yuma and Astral orders Utopia to attack once more on Photon Papilloperative but the man that looks like Excalibur activates a trap that redirects Utopia's assault to Photon Bounzer.

The strangest part was how the trap was "acted". Photon Strike Bounzer push Papilloperative out of the way and takes the hit from Utopia. Before Strike Bounzer was destroyed, it turns its head to Yuma and Utopia. _Why did you do it? Why did you protect her? _Utopia mentally says to Strike Bounzer, _There is the reason besides the trap._

_Screw you, Number. _Strike Bounzer mentally replies_ You, of all Numbers, wouldn't know love even if it hits you in the….._Before Strike Bounzer could finish the thought, he was destroyed. When Strike Bounzer was destroyed by Utopia, the duel ended with Yuma and Astral as the victors. Utopia disappears and ends up in a dark room.

"Now what?" Utopia said as he reverts to his human form. Jake walks straight forward considering what happen in his dream. Dark Mist is alive and he knows he is an Ordinary. Another thing,which puzzles him the most, is Strike Bounzer's act. It reminds him when he protected Mana from the Dark World fiends and Dragon Troops. But can he risk his life to save one he holds dear. He can protect but could he sacrifice himself to save someone?

"Wake up, Jake!" said a off-world voice, "It's morning."

"Maybe we could pour cold water on his head." said another voice.

Jake turns to the direction of the voices. _Oh crap! It's morning! _Jake thought as he start running to the source of the voices, _I can't let the guys prank on me while I am asleep!_

Time before Prologue: 6 days

Jake wakes in time to see Zubaba General got his helmet full of water while Gigo signal him to stay back. "Really mature guys." Jake said as he got up, "Really mature."

"You wouldn't wake up for a while, so we decide to wake you up by force." Gigo said as Zubaba General empties his helmet of the water.

Jake looks around to see that the only ones here are Gigo, Zubaba General, Kisara, and Winged Kuriboh. Jake looks around for the others and says, "Where are the others?"

"They found something strange and decide to check it." Zubaba General said.

"Brron?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." Gigo said, "There's one way to find out."

The five walk until they see Excalibur, Skill Gainer, Gagaga Cowboy, Gauntlet Launcher, and Flip hiding and looking at something.

_When will I tell Excalibur that there is somebody like him in the other world? _Jake thought as the group joins together.

"So what do you guys find." Zubaba General said as he yawns due to his night shift.

"Dark Mist, Back from the dead." Excalibur said as he shows the findings, "And he is not alone."

The rest of the group sees a dark, floating pirate ship with the boat's texture like corn. On the sail,, there is a number 50 imprinting. Right near a ship, a group of seven beings stand gather and talked. One of the beings of the group, Jake and co. can recognize very well.

"Dark Mist. He is alive." Zubaba General said.

"I bet one decapitation cut doesn't finish something like him." Gauntlet Launcher said as he turns to Jake, who is not surprised. "Hey, why aren't you surprise like the rest of us?" Gauntlet Launcher asked.

"Why do you think I slept in?" Jake said.

"So, you fought him?" Excalibur asked.

"Yeah." Jake replied, "But worse thing of all, he knows what I am."

The rest of the group looks at Jake before turning to Dark Mist's party. "We are so screwed." Zubaba General said.

39/96

Number 96: Dark Mist looks around the terrain. He swore he saw something there. Could it be? He wasn't sure. Ever since learning Jake was a Ordinary, he gathered up a group of Numbers with help from Number 82: Heartlandraco. He told him about Utopia's successor and they agreed to help end Jake's life. He was mad today because of his failure to get back at Jake(Utopia) in the dreamworld.

"What's bothering you?" said one of the beings, a man wearing a dark blue, light green suit and jester hat. The man carries a cane with a Number 07 on the tip. The being's name: Number 7: Lucky Straight.

"I thought I saw something up there." Dark Mist says.

"You are too focus in this Ordinary Number 39 hunt for two weeks now." said another, who looks a floating body without limbs. The floating body is surrounded by two chakrams with a shogi rook pieces (japanese chess rooks) on the chakrams. There is a number 72 tattoo on the left side of the chest. The being's name: Number 72: Shogi Rook. "It's making you insane." Shogi Rook said.

"I'm not going insane!" Dark Mist roared as he turns to a obese dragon with wind-up key on its belly as well as a number 82 tattoo, "Any traces of their camps?"

"We're still searching for their latest camps." the obese dragon, Number 82: Heartlandraco, replies, "Maybe if you didn't call us right now during this morning's search, it could be found already!"

Dark Mist angrily grabs Heartlandraco by the throat and yells, "Do you think I can take some of your criticism right now!?"

"Calculating." said the giant, dark pink 20's camera in the group. The camera floats and has a couple of lenses at the sides that acts like mini cannons. A number 25 imprinting is imprinted at the biggest lens at the camera's front. The camera's name: Number 25: Focus Force. "Calculations done: Kill Heartlandraco and our hunting possy power will be reduce slightly." 

"Shut up….you oversize tin can!" Heartlandraco coughs as Dark Mist chokes him.

"Killing Heartlandraco doesn't bring no good to our cause, Dark Mist." Lucky Straight said, "Nor will find Utopia's Ordinary successor. The dragon just wastes your energy."

"You're right, Lucky Straight." Dark Mist says as regrettably let goes Heartlandraco, "It wouldn't bring us a step closer of ridding the world of the now Ordinary Number 39."

"Number 39…" the biggest of the group heavily says. The being has a cowl that covering it's face as well as bright, yellow eyes. The being is strong and has number 22 imprinting on the lower left side of the cowl. The being's name: Number 22: Zombiestien. "Number 22…..kills…...Ordinary….39!" Zombiestien heavily says as he aggressively hits a giant rock causing it to break.

"Don't worry, Zombiestien." Dark Mist says, "You will soon fill your thirst for battle."

"And in our way to our next battle, can we get something to eat?" said a blue crab with a big diamond shard on its shell said. It has a number 52 tattoo on its left arm and it's name: Number 52: Diamond Crab King. "We haven't ate for days." Diamond Crab King said.

"That I agree with Crab King there." Heartlandraco said, "I'm hungry and if it continues, I wouldn't continue to have my usual appearance."

Dark Mist scoffs before saying, "Fine. We'll grab a quick bite. I'm kind of hungry myself. On Blackship now!"

The group get on the pirate ship aka Number 50: Blackship of Corn. Dark Mist stops and looks around the area. If Jake is around here, he wouldn't have the nerve to come and face him. _Oh don't worry my boy. _Dark Mist thought, _You'll soon get it. Trust me. _Dark Mist gets on the ship as Blackship of Corn flies out of the terrain.

96/39

The group watches as the ship flies away.

"So Dark Mist gathers another party to take us out." Gauntlet Launcher said, "Now its double night duty for everyone to keep out Dark Shit and Crazy Brron out of camp."

"Hold on, fellas." Gagaga Cowboy said, "Dark Mist and his brunch is heading away from us. So that means we should calm a little."

"But still." Skill Gainer said, "Don't expect the enemy to be gone just because he or she walks or flies away."

"I agree with Skill Gainer." Jake said, "Dark Mist and his gang knows what I am. They won't rest until I and all of you are dead."

"Then lets keep them guessing." Excalibur said as he starts heading out. The group soon follows with Jake behind them.

_Dark Mist,_Jake thought, _You wouldn't succeed in your quest of vengeance. I will stand in your way and win in the end. But what does Photon Strike Bounzer mean about love?_

As the group walks away, they didn't notice a group of five beings watching them from a far on a cliff.

"The kid and his men are marching once more." said one of the beings in a robotic voice.

"Why are we watching this brat, Gansley?" said another being. The being is the tallest of the group and speaks in a echoed, southern accent. "I thought we are done with him?"

"Because in business, we all have to look in all ends." one of the beings, Gansley, said, "You all know what happened last time."

"I agree….wah!" said the smallest of the beings, "We got beat by a bunch of brats last time. Theres no way another one brat and his pals will beat us again….wah!"

"But why this one?" the tall being said once more.

"Look him." said the only being who didn't spoke yet, "Look how close he's getting to the castle's hidden gate. In any time, it will be a slam dunk in their case."

"He's doing anything in his power to save that dear friend of his. But don't worry, my associates." Gansley said as he pulls out a spear weapon, "They will never reach the gate. And,we, the Big Five will see to that."

"What about the other opponents, Brron and the one called Dark Mist?" the robotic voiced being said.

"Then I say, let them share with the boy's fate if they get close." Gansley said he slam his lance on the floor."Besides we got orders from our leader to kill anyone near his fort. We need to keep our's and the leader's 'guest' safe from interference." The group watches Jake and his comrades, waiting on their strike in the next two days.


	4. Act 2 Chapter 1

Act II: The Big Five

Chapter 1: A Great Misunderstanding!

Time before prologue:

At the middle of a forest, a strange pair stand in a crossroads of a path. The first one is a winged fiend with a bony/ muscle appearance. The fiend has two horns on its head and green eyes. The other is a teenage girl wearing dark blue, pink clothing and boots with a pink bow on her back her. She has a phone attach to her side and has blonde hair.

At this moment, the fiend is irritated with the girl. He made the mistake to let her join him a couple weeks before and he almost reach his boiling point. _One more from her and I will give her a shocker. _The fiend thought as he looks around the trail.

The girl, bored from standing around, sits on the ground and pouts. "Why are we here?" the girl said, "I thought we were looking for Mana."

The fiend looks at the girl with an annoyed presence. "We are." the fiend said, "But we are here to meet up some friends."

The girl scoffs. The fiend just roll his eyes and thought, _Why me? I stand with her attitude for the last two weeks. I'm losing my patience with her._

The fiend looks around the paths and sees two distant humanoid figures. The first figure is yellow with magnet feature on its head and hands mostly spherical. The other is gray with a more straight appearance and also has some magnets on its body. The gray figure also has a sword and shield behind on its back.

The girl sees them too and says, "Is that all we've been waiting for? A couple of magnet warriors?"

"They are better than nothing Gagaga Girl." the fiend replied, "But you're right about one thing, a couple of magnet warriors."

"Yeah." the girl said before her eyes went open and turns to the fiend in anger, "I told you already not to call me by my title but my real name Tori, Summoned Skull!"

Summoned Skull smiles. The only positive thing from partnering with Tori is calling her by her title than her name. She gets mad and annoyed easily by that but it is his way of getting back at Tori. But one thing that she did bring up: Why there is a couple of magnet warriors. Where's the third?

The two magnet warriors walk up to the pair. The gray magnet warrior beep toward Summoned Skull. Summoned Skull shook his head as he understands the magnet warrior's beeps.

"I understand your struggle to find Mana, Alpha." Summoned Skull said, "We're facing the same struggle. Where's Gamma?"

The yellow magnet warrior, known as Beta, beeped in response.

"So he saw something in the distance while he was scouting on the air." Summoned Skull said, "And he want to check it out."

Alpha beeped to Summoned Skull. "So you two think this something is involved with Mana?" Summoned Skull sighs and turns to Tori. "Well I guess we must follow the lead."

"Oh goody, more walking." Tori pouts as she gets up.

Alpha and Beta sees Tori and screams beeps to Summoned Skull. "I know. I know." Summoned Skull says as he starts walking. The pair starts following the magnet warriors to a surprising encounter.

SS/39

"That pink thing in the sky." said a troubled Gauntlet Launcher looking at a object in the sky, "It bothers me."

"It bothers me too." Excalibur said as he and the rest of the group sees the a pink figure flying in the skies.

The Jake and his group was walking down the path hoping not to run to Number 96: Dark Mist' hunting group or Brron's party. They even stay off course for a day to make sure their enemies don't figure out what they are doing. Jake may regret making the decision but he can't let Dark Mist or Brron get Mana or his friends for that matter. But now he fears he and his friends might run into more trouble.

"It's flying around and around." Zubaba General said, "What the hell it's doing?"

"Lost sense of direction." Excalibur said.

"Maybe its looking for something." One-eyed Skill Gainer said.

Winged Kuriboh sees the figure and cries "kuri" to Jake. Jake notices Winged Kuriboh and says, "What's wrong Winged Kuriboh?" Winged Kuriboh points to the figure and Jake looks at that direction. _We all can see it, Winged Kuriboh. _Jake thought, _Do you know that thing?_

At the sky, the pink humanoid figure looks at the group. The figure has magnet features and two wings with each of a single letter each: S and N as well as a S on the body. It sees the furball with wings pointing to it. The pink figure, Gamma the Magnet Warrior, knows the Kuriboh is and belongs to. It needs to why its with these biengs. So Gamma decided to skydive to the group.

Once the group sees the figure skydive to them, they know what coming.

"Don't worry guys," Gigo said as he cracks his knuckles, "Theres only one of it and seven plus three of us."

"Wait, we can't just kill it." Jake said.

"I didn't say we are going to kill it." Gigo said as he gets in the trajectory of the pink figure, "I'm going to catch it."

"Catch that thing?" Gauntlet Launcher said, "You got as much chance as a….."

Before Gauntlet Launcher finished what he said, the pink magnet warrior reach the group heading towards Gigo. But Gigo grabs the wings of the magnet warrior before it can reach him. He holds the magnet warrior in place. But the magnet warrior flies back and Gigo lets go. The magnet warrior lands and looks at the group, especially at Winged Kuriboh.

"So what do we do?" Zubaba General whispered to his comrades in order to make sure the magnet warrior doesn't want him.

"Umm….say hi?" Jake replied silently.

"Thats dumb!" Gauntlet Launcher yelled but was shush by the others.

"It never hurts to try.' Skill Gainer said.

"Until you get killed." Gagaga Cowboy finished as he cocks his guns.

Jake walk to the magnet warrior. The magnet warrior is ready for anything but this. "Hi." Jake said as he waves his hand. The magnet warrior was dumbfounded.

Before anything was said, an electric bolt is shot from the woods and heads for Jake. Jake dodge the blast and jumps back to his group.

"What the hell was that?" Zubaba General said as he pulls out his blade.

"I'm that." said Summoned Skull as he comes out of the forest with the other two magnet warriors. Summoned Skull doesn't know what's going on but he can get a better picture if he knows more.

"Who are you?" Summoned Skull as Gamma flies next to him and its two magnet partners.

"We're just travelers looking for a final destination." Skill Gainer says as Winged Kuriboh keep budges on Jake.

"I see you have our furry friend." Summoned Skull said.

"This Winged Kuriboh is yours?" Jake said, "I thought it was Mana's."

Summoned Skull eyes went wide open. Jake look at Summoned Skull's expression. _Oh shit! _Jake thought, _I goofed but how?_

"How do you know her name, young man?" Summoned Skull said as his arms start to crackle with electricity.

"I just know her name." Jake said nervously as he prepares a defensive stance.

"Nobody could know her name outside the borders of Endymion or the secret village." Summoned Skull explained as his arms is covered with electricity strains, "One is only known by his or her title in these parts, not by name. So I will ask again: How do you know her name?"

Gagaga Cowboy walks in front of Jake. "Lets get out here." Gagaga Cowboy said, "He and his pals are up to something."

The Magnet Warrior trio beep to each other in confusion as Summoned Skull gets irritated. "I was not asking you, am I?" said an irritated Summoned Skull.

"If you think you can waltz in here and thinking one of my pals had to do something with your friends, you got another thing coming!" Gagaga Cowboy valiantly says.

"Don't test me, cowboy." Summoned Skull said with a cold snare.

"Bring it on, freak show." Gagaga Cowboy said as he prepares to point his gun at Summoned Skull.

The two stare at each other, waiting for each other to make a move. Jake looks back at his group and shrugs. The group shrug back. Kisara and Flip watch from their hiding place in a bush. Winged Kuriboh watches with the rest of the group.

"Umm.. Do you want us to walk back and watch this from the side?" Zubaba General ask the silent beings. They didn't respond. Their eyes lock on each other.

Then Summoned Skull lift his arms at Gagaga Cowboy while Gagaga Cowboy aim his guns at his target. But a certain someone appears at front of Summoned Skull and facing Gagaga Cowboy.

"Uncle Joe!" Tori said.

"Oh shoot!" Gagaga Cowboy said as he puts down his guns.

"Cowboy, you know her?" Excalibur asked.

"She's, regrettably, my niece." Gagaga Cowboy said as Tori hugs him.

"What are you doing here, uncle?" Tori said as she lets go of her uncle.

"Well to put it this way, little niece." Gagaga Cowboy said as the rest of the group zero's in around Jake, "We are on a crazy quest to save the whole world from travesty."

"Not only that, we are also saving Jake's girlfriend, Mana and…." Gigo said as he trailed knowing he made a mistake himself.

Jake turn to Gigo with angry face and whispers, "Thanks a lot, you mechanical gecko."

Summoned Skull, who got very irritated and mad, infers that the young boy might have to do something with Mana. There was something emitting from the boy that the fiend didn't like. Plus the "girlfriend" nonsense is nothing to Summoned Skull nor Tori's relative. It all it matters is Mana safe or not. _If not, I will scar this boy for life! _Summoned Skull thought as his wings sprout out more.

"One last chance." Summoned Skull hissed, "Where is Mana?"

Jake looks at his friends and back at Summoned Skull and simply says, "I don't know."

Summoned Skull roared, "Liar!", as his wings and arms are covered in electricity. He flies towards Jake. Gagaga Cowboy got his niece out of the way as Summoned Skull gets close to Jake. Jake quickly morphs to his Utopia form and blocks Summoned Skull's attack with his moon barrier wing shield. Utopia(Jake) can feel the electricity sparkling on his shield.

_This guy ain't kidding! _Utopia thought as he try to push Summoned Skull back. Summoned Skull kept ground and was stronger than Utopia. Excalibur and Gauntlet launcher look at each other and race to pull Summoned Skull back. But the electrical currents from Summoned Skull zap both Excalibur and Gauntlet Launcher, blasting them back. Utopia saw this and found the strength to push back Summoned Skull.

"What is this!?" Summoned Skull yells as he is getting push back, "You don't have the strength a minute ago. Why now?!"

"You hurt my friends, you will get thunder." Utopia said as he grabs one of his swords, "I don't care you if you are the lightning. So get my message!"

Utopia push back Summoned Skull with his wing and performs an energy slice on the fiend. Summoned Skull is flung back but shoots a couple of lightning attacks at Utopia . Utopia dodges and pulls out his over sword. He then charges towards Summoned Skull. Summoned Skull responded by charging towards. When the two collided, Utopia's swords clashes with Summoned Skull's electric claws.

"And between you and me," Utopia said in a serious tone, "I would never harm Mana in my life and you know why? I trust her and she trusts me. I lost myself for six months and she came into my life and gave me purpose. Tell me something, did I really kidnap her on purpose? All I want was to protect and get her home. That is probably you want too."

Summoned Skull looks Utopia at the eyes and looks at his swords he is clenching to. Maybe he can use the warrior's swords to use as an electric flow bridge so he could electrocute the liar. Before he did, Winged Kuriboh comes next to him and keeps saying "kuri" to the fiend's senses. Gigo and Skill Gainer rush next to the pair.

"Fiend of lightning." Skill Gainer said, "He is looking for Mana too. Look into your heart. Deep inside your moral conscious, you want to do anything to help Mana."

"Killing somebody won't get a step closer to Mana." Gigo said.

Summoned Skull sighed. They were right. He lower his guard as the electricity disappears to his puts up his swords as the rest of the group plus Tori comes up next to pair. Gauntlet Launcher and Excalibur are a little numb from Summoned Sull's attack but are fine. But one thing that concerns Summoned Skull.

"Is the girlfriend crap true?" Summoned Skull asked.

"No!" Utopia yelled. Despite wearing a faceplate, Utopia's face is blushing despite the fact of his and Mana's relationship are only friends.

"Are you sure about that boy?" said a voice.

The group turns to to the direction of the voice. A group of five cloaked beings stood nearby.

"Those guys aren't over there a second ago." Tori said as he hid behind her uncle.

"What are you five clowns accusing me of?" Utopia asked, "Loving Mana?"

"Well due to all the evidence of your relationship to Mana and spotting you two together before your breakup," said one of the cloaked beings, "You two are close friends."

"Before my breakup….." Jake repeated before he figured it out, "You were there! You all must be ones who capture her!"

"Not captured more like saving her no thanks to you." The leading cloak figure said before the group of cloaked beings remove their cloaks.

The lead figure is a man wearing fish-like, light blue clothing. The man also has green, scaly skin and wear a black, clear headpiece on his head. The second figure, the smallest of the group, is a giant, blue rockhopper penguin wearing a tuxedo and a top hat. The third is a middle-aged, muscular man wearing a grey breastplate, a dark blue robe, a purple cape, and a dark crown-plus headpiece. The fourth being is a black, red robot with a general likeness. The last of the beings, and the tallest of the group, is a tall green armored, clothed figure. The figure's neck is long but aromed and the head is covered by frightful face mask.

Utopia's group, Summoned Skull, Tori, and the three magnet warriors look at each other with the expression "You gotta be kidding me?" and look at the group of five. "Uhhhh…..Do we suppose to you five?" Excalibur asked.

"Reveal your names so I may write it on your tombstones." Summoned Skull harshly says. He was certain these are the ones who capture Mana but was still skeptical of Utopia.

"With our pleasure, like you'll won't live to spread the word." the lead figure spoke again, "I am Gansley."

The suited penguin spoke next, "I am Crump. Waah!"

"The name's Johnson." the middle-aged, muscular man says.

"Unit Name: Nezbitt." the robotic general said in a robotic voice..

"And finally and not least, the name's Leichter." the tall, frightful figure said is a southern accent.

"Together we are known as the Big Five!" Gansley said as a trident-spear hybrid appears at front of him.

Utopia watches this next to Summoned Skull. _Stranger and stranger. _Utopia thought.


	5. Act 2 Chapter 2

Act II: The Big Five

Chapter 2: The Enveloping Suspense

Time before prologue: 4 days

Number 39: Utopia's group and Summoned Skull's group stand face to face to the possible ones that kidnap their Mana, The Big Five.

"Gansley? Johnson?" Excalibur said to himself before saying out loud, "They sound like Ordinary names!"

"Our own names might give us away as your ancestral enemy, the Ordinaries." Gansley (whose form is Deepsea Warrior) said, "But you might say we don't come from this world."

"What do you mean not from this world?" Zubaba General said in confusion.

"We come from a world that differents your world entirely." Leichter (Whose form is Jinzo) said, "A world where you all nothing but playthings."

Utopia can come up with one solution for the Big Five's origin. "You guys came from the other world. The dream world where all of us are summoned from cards!" Utopia said.

"Well, well. The boy's head is not full of foolish thoughts after all." Johnson (whose form is Judgeman) said.

"What you guys think of me, a fool?" Utopia asked the Big Five.

"Confirmation: Yes." Nezbitt (whose form is Robotic Knight) said.

"Of course!" Summoned Skull finally said. Ever since Summoned Skull heard Gansley said "Together we are known as the Big Five", he swore he heard them from somewhere. Now he remembers.

"Mahad and Mana told me that they you sickos!" Summon Skull roared as he points at Crump (whose form is Nightmare Penguin), "You're the same pervert who try to take over the body one of Mana's summoners!"

"I was desperate. We need to get out of that cyberspace prison. Waaah!" Crump waddled.

"What they were trying to do?" Utopia asked.

"They were trap in cyberspace in the other world and was helping this crazy kid get revenge." Summoned Skull explained, "I never knew much because I wasn't summon much in that time. But Mahad and Mana paint a pretty pictures of these business perverts."

"Business perverts? Thats what you think of us?" Gansley said, "I think of ourselves of very good businessmen. The group of kids that we tried to take over were nothing but card-playing addicts."

"Even our former employer was one of them." Leichter said, "But sadly we never got our revenge and as a result were banish to different parts of cyberspace. Not longer after that, the cyber mainframe holding that cyberspace was destroyed."

"Wait! If the cyberspace was destroyed, how come you all are still here?" Gigo asked.

"For wandering travellers, you ask a lot of questions." Johnson said.

"We're a bunch of curious folk." Utopia said as he signals his team using his wings. His group got the message and prepare to fight. Gagaga Cowboy walk next next to his team leaving Tori alone. Not want to be part soon-to-be crossfire, Tori and Winged Kuriboh hid near a bush not knowing Kisara the Blues-Eyes Chick and Flip the Baby Tiragon were hiding and watching near them.

_That warrior with the wings and the number 39 on the armor, _Tori thought, _Did I saw him before?_

"If you want to start a fight with us, you just say so." Johnson says as the Magnet Warriors, Alpha, Beta, and Gamma, gets next to Summoned Skull.

"Oh I wish to tell you sooner but that will spoil the surprise." Summoned Skull said as his arms and wings cackle with lightning, "Now I will ask you once, Where is Mana?"

"If you want the perfect answer, Come at us." Nezbitt said as he pulls out a sword and his left arm changes to a chain gun.

"Okay." Utopia said as he charges towards the Big Five.

"Boy, wait!" Summoned Skull said but it was too late.

Nezbitt and Leichter, who creates a sphere of dark energy, fire at Utopia. Utopia blocks the attacks with his moon barrier shield and jumps in the air. When Utopia jumps, Gigo, One-eyed Skill Gainer, Heroic Champion-Excalibur and Zubaba General starts charging. Leichter stops firing but Nezbitt didn't stop. Nezbitt's firepower keeps getting block by Skill Gainer's swords as the four fighters get closer.

Johnson pulls out his two axes and charges toward Excalibur and clash weapons with him.

"My guess you'll lose this battle like you lose a case against a princess, knight of dark blood armor." Johnson said to Excalibur.

"I'm a Heroic Champion!" Excalibur yelled as he pushes Johnson back and got out of the way for Gauntlet Launcher to shoot a gauntleted hands at Johnson. Despite being middle-aged, Johnson dodged the gauntleted hand very quickly.

Summoned Skull and the magnet warriors watch the battle progress. "I need to to turn the tide." Summoned Skull said when Alpha was hit by a sphere of energy. Alpha's two other partners beeped in shock to their fallen brother's defeat. Summoned Skull saw this and turns to see it was Leichter perform the deed.

"I have to admit, out of all you Big Five perverts, you picked a very good body to fight with." Summoned Skull said, "A Jinzo model FD03, a trap detector and destroyer."

"Well thanks for flattering me, fiend!" Leichter said as he shoots a blast of energy at Summoned Skull.

Gansley look at the battle before him and thought, _From all this mayhem, will the winning strategy will work or not. _Gansley thought of his instructions a week before he and his partners started following Utopia's group. The dark being who saved them from eternal imprisonment gave him specific information to kill anyone…

"Waaah! Watch out, Gansley!" Crump said as Gansley look up to see Utopia striking Gansley from the air. Gansley grabbed his trident-spear blocks Utopia's sword attack. Gansley grunts as Utopia pushes with him with powerful thrust.

Crump grabs a whip from his suit hoping he could strike Utopia with it. But the ground exploded below causes Crump to jump. It turn out to be Gagaga Cowboy shooting beneath Crump. The suited penguin quickly dodges the shots and tries to whip one of Gagaga Cowboy's guns. Gagaga Cowboy lose grip of one of his guns from the whip's force but keeps shooting with the other one.

At the other scene, Skill Gainer swing both of his swords at Nezbitt who in return blocks the attack with his own sword.

"Victory ratio calculated." Nezbitt said, "You will not win."

"Wanna bet!" Gigo said as he charges towards Nezbitt. Nezbitt use his free blaster arm to shoot the mechanical lizard man. Gigo stopped in his tracks and blocks the attack with his armored arms.

Zubaba General jumps from behind Gigo and prepares to strike use his robotic strength to push back Skill Gainer and block Zubaba General's strike.

"Why machines? I hate machines!" Zubaba General complained, "I would like to shock them with my sword!"

"Machines are supreme! Machines are invincible!"Nezbitt said in his robotic voice. Nezbitt pushes back Zubaba General and shoots him. Zubaba General dodge the bullets and the bullets hits a tree near Tori and Winged Kuriboh.

"Hey! I thought you're going to block it not dodge it!" Tori screamed at Zubaba General.

"Oh Shut up! I'm doing my best out here." Zubaba General yelled as Tori pouts.

Back to Utopia's fight, Utopia clashes with Gansley's spear a couple of times but will not give up.

"Where's Mana, you bastards!" Utopia yelled as his weapon is lock with Gansley's weapon.

"Back at our master's place." Gansley replied, "Safe from your recklessness!"

"Recklessness? What do you mean?" Utopia asked.

"You were fighting while Mana was carried off by her executioner." Gansley said, "As I recall, you fought without anything tying you down. She used all her strength to protect you and herself. And what did you do? What did you do? Fight, like right now."

Gansley attacks Utopia but Utopia blocks the attack with his barrier wing. As Gansley try to break through Utopia's defenses, Utopia thought of Gansley's words. Gansley was right on one thing, he was reckless and that cause him him Mana's presence. He's fighting all the time, could he ever stop being reckless?

Gansley could feel it. His strategy to beat Utopia is working, all he need to do is…..

_Hold it, Gansley._

Gansley stops fighting and jumps back. Utopia looks at Gansley and wonders what's gotten into him.

_But we almost got him! You know it too! My plan can work perfectly without yours. We must…._Gansley mentally speaks to the mysterious voice.

_No! You remember your instructions. I'm expecting him ever since you told me about this boy._

_Wait, You know about him? _Gansley thought back.

_Yes, I did. I know capturing the girl will be top of his agenda. But I need to know how he got the information that she is alive. It intrigues me. So don't delay, Gansley. Stop the attack and follow the instructions or I will erase you from history!_

Gansley, who doesn't want to be killed off, follows his mysterious leader.

"Big Five, halt the attacks!" Gansley yelled. Everybody stopped in their tracks after Gansley gives out the order. The four members retreated back with their leader.

"Come back, you cowards!" Summoned Skull roared as his body is covered in electricity.

"Sorry to leave so soon." Gansley said as a dark circle surrounds the five.

"But we have places to see. Waaah!" Crump squawked.

"Lives to ruin." Leichter said.

"But if we get bored, we'll give you a call." Johnson said.

"Here's something to remember us by." Nezbitt said as Gansley hand him something. Nezbitt throws it to Utopia, who reverts to his human, catches it.

"Well farewell! See you in the near future." Gansley said as the group about to disappear. Summoned Skull shoots an electric attack at The Big Five but it was in vain as the group disappear. There was nothing but a charred place.

Jake's group moves towards their leader as Jake looks at what The Big Five gave him. A key. _Why a key? _ Jake thought as, out of nowhere, Summoned Skull grab Jake by his shirt collar.

"All right boy." Summoned Skull said, "You know where Mana is. Find her."

"Not with all the pressure coming from you." Skill Gainer said.

"If you let me go, I'll do anything in my power to find her." Jake said as he sees a butterfly flies up and lands on his nose.

Summoned Skull grabbed the butterfly and flings it out. "All right, boy. I will keep an eye on you….."

A shrieking scream caught the attention of the warriors and Summoned Skull and turn to see the source of the scream. Tori scream as she points at the one thing that can surprise anybody.

"A Blue-Eyes!" Tori screamed as she points at Kisara, who finally got out of her hiding spot along with Flip. She runs behind Summoned Skull as the fiend lets go of Jake and aim his arms at at the Blue-Eyes chick. Jake watches the action in horror and quick dashes to Kisara and Flip. As Summoned Skull shoots lightning from his arms, Jake summon his wings and block Summoned Skull's attack with his wing shield.

Excalibur, relieved that his furry friend is also safe, confronts Summoned Skull. "What the hell?!" Excalibur yelled at the fiend, "Why shooting lightning at a couple of young dragons?"

"You know one of those dragons is a Blue-Eyes?" Summoned Skull said as Beta and Gamma watch the action as their brother recovers from the battle.

"Look like someone is afraid of a little Blue-Eyes." Gauntlet Launcher chuckles as Gigo and Zubaba General start to giggle to themselves. Summoned Skull turn to the trio of giggling warriors and gave them a death stare. The trio stop their chuckling and try not to look at the fiend with Gigo saying, "Don't look at him at the eyes."

Jake turns and grabs Kisara. He called off his wings and walks towards the three magnet warriors. Beta and Gamma walk back not knowing that Alpha is waking up. When Alpha did, it say Jake carrying the Blue-Eyes chick and tries to get away.

"Dont run. Just pet her. She won't bite back." Jake said to Alpha. Alpha puts down his sword and carefully tries to pet Kisara. Summoned Skull is ready just in case the dragon chick harms Alpha. The dragon doesn't but insteads enjoy Alpha petting her. The two other magnet warriors look at each other and joins Alpha.

Summoned Skull is dumbfounded as he lowers his harm and the electricity disappears. Tori ran toward Jake and Kisara and said, "So she is just a sweetie, huh?" Jake nods as Tori grabs Kisara from the Number warrior. Tori is attracted by the chick's cuteness now knowing the Blue-Eyes Dragon chick is harmless. "This dragon is so cute that I can scream out loud."

Jake and his group looks at Tori with an awkward look. "We don't want do we?" Jake said as Summoned Skull approaches.

"I thank you for your help but that doesn't mean you're off the hook." the fiend growled.

"Fair enough." Jake said as he hands Summoned Skull the map to the D.D. gate.

"What is this?" Summoned Skull asked as he grabs the map from Jake.

"A clue." Jake said.

"Where did you get it?"

"A wandering traveller."

"Enough talk." Tori interrupted, "Lets find Mana!"

"I agree with my niece." Gagaga Cowboy said.

"Then follow my lead." Summoned Skull said as he leads the group with Jake, Gigo, and Excalibur (carrying Flip) trailing behind.

"What now?" Gigo whispered.

"Work together." Jake replied, "He might have a temper but I sense a kind heart in him. He wants to find Mana as she were family."

"What about the key?" Excalibur asked.

"I don't know why the Big Doofuses gave us a key." Jake said, "It might be door to a trap. So we have to be cautious."

"Well look at the bright side." Excalibur whispered as he gets closer to his ear, "At least the serious fiend didn't find out you are an Ordinary."

Later at night in another part of the forest, a dragon flies around searching for something. He's been looking for a couple of weeks now. It can smell it. An Ordinary. The dragon lands on the ground and analyzes the field. He's been here. A couple of days ago, its been a sight of travellers attacking a blimp. But the dragon doesn't know that. His hunt lead him to a rosefield, a cabin, a trashed lab, and even a hieroglyphics of a giant gecko. He's getting close. The dragon roared and as it did, the skin lit up it in a blue-ish light. The dragon's armor is purple and red as well as the eyes only show a galaxy each. The dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, is closing in.

"


	6. Act 3 Chapter 1

Act III: The Galaxy and Chaos

Chapter 1: Preparations and a Dragon

Time before prologue: 2 days

At an unknown location, a castle/ ship hybrid floats in the sky. The great castle hovers a destroyed/apocalypse city like a bird. From a window of the castle, a dark being watches the torn city. The dark being has noble appearance. The being wears a dark cape with gray armor as well as red tipped claws .

He knew nothing is alive down there. He expects company in a few day's time, both the invited and uninvited. Of course he purposely gave the uninvited a key so that makes them "invited". However the case, he is prepared.

Gansley enters the room where the dark being is. He bows before the dark being turns to him.

"My lord, you call me?" Gansley asked.

"Yes, I did." the dark being said, "Get everything ready for the rest of the Dāku kyōgi-kai members before they get here."

"Yes, anything else?" Gansley asked.

"Prepare the traps for that group you and your partners encounter days ago." the dark being added, "And before you go, make sure the cook obeys and prepare the food recommendations."

"Fine by me." Gansley said before he left the room.

Gansley walked down the hallways carrying the commands. In a dark corner, two red, glowing eyes beamed. The owner of the eyes is Leichter, who came out of the shadows.

"What now, Leichter?" Gansley asked in a angry voice knowing what one of his partners going to say.

"How long do we have to listen to this douchebag?" Leichter asked as if he sounds like he is losing his temper.

"Until he claims that our debt to him is finished." Gansley answered, "Don't ruin it for us now."

"I'm tired of listening of this fiend giving out commands." Leichter said as he pick up Gansley by the collar, "We need to break of this deal!"

"Leichter, I know you wanted to get out and rule this world's economy." Gansley said, "But we need play this carefully. You and I know his wrath pretty well."

Leichter sighed through his mask as he puts Gansley down and says, "I'm running out of patience, How long we have to fed up with him?"

"A couple of days." Gansley replied, "My guess he want to get rid of the boy and his gang of rejects right here on his own turf. He might reward us with our freedom."

"Alright, I will give you time." Leichter said as he walks away, "Thats all the patience I will give to you."

"Fair enough." Gansley said as he returned his duties.

Back to the dark being's room, the being decide to visit a certain someone in the castle. _It is time to listen to my little bird in the cage. _The being thought as he left his room and head to the left wing of the castle. He climbs up to circular staircase and opens the door. He opens to a room with a giant cage in it. Inside the cage is a bed, a table, a chair, and a 16 year old girl wearing tattered clothing. The teen girl looks at her captor with bravado. The teen girl's name is Mana.

"Caius the Shadow Monarch." Mana said, "Why are you up here again. Try to break my spirit? It won't work, my master will come and save me."

Caius laughs maniacally as he replies pretending to be scared, "Your master? The Dark Magician? Coming here? Oh my goodness, What ever shall I do?" Caius looks around before saying, "Oh yeah thats right. He won't find us. We're in a pocket dimension."

Mana, confused, asks, "Why thats a problem?"

"Mana, you should know." Caius said, "Or being locked up in here so long cause your power to weaken a bit to detect this dimension's atmosphere."

"You lock me in a cage with magic nullifiers that makes my magic useless in here!" Mana said.

"Whatever. In other words, my point is there is no way your master has no way of entering into this dimension." Caius said. Mana sat depressingly down on the ground as Caius grins. "Well look at the bright side, I got a special surprise for you." Caius added.

"What?" Mana said.

"I decided to invite a certain friend of yours decided to band a group of warriors and went on a quest looking for you." Caius said as he kneels down at Mana's level, "I will give a hint: he is a young teen like you and has a number tattoo."

Mana's eyes flared up. "39." she said with some of her hope returning,"Utopia." She then gets up, "Why are you telling me this?"

Caius gets up as well. "Well, after I handle his team, I will bring whatever what's left of him and kill him at front of your eyes." Caius laugh maniacally but Mana still have a heart full of hope. Caius stops laughing and looks at Mana's determined look. "Why are you so courageous all of the sudden?" Caius asked.

"You don't know Utopia." Mana said, "Despite being stubborn, he is a strong fighter and has a heart unlike you." She then spat at Caius's face through the bars.

Caius wipes the spit from his face and yells, "I will make that boy suffer and I will wreck your life so hard that you will be petrified of life itself!" Caius then leaves the room only leaving Mana in her cage.

"Be safe, Utopia." Mana whispered to herself as she lays on her bed.

SM/39

The group follow the map's trail for the next couple of days despite Jake's and Summoned Skull's thin partnership. Jake told Summoned Skull and his company about their run in with the Dark World fiends and Number 96: Dark Mist's gang. They go through the forest knowing their destination is close.

Later at the night, it was Jake's turn to take night lookout. He left Kisara to the safety of Gigo and walk around near camp. The only ones accompany him are Alpha, Beta, and Gamma the Magnet Warriors due to Summoned Skull's insecurity of Jake. Jake got his two swords by the side and prepares to have his wings sprout out if anything happen. But thats not worrying him. What's worrying him is sooner or later, Summoned Skull, Tori, and the three Magnet Warriors are going to find out that he used to be an Ordinary.

Before he left for the night lookout, He talked to One-eyed Skill Gainer alone about the issue.

"Hmmm." Skill Gainer said as he thought of Jake's solution, "If you're worried, you don't have to tell them but I have to warn you: If you keep the truth from them for a long time, their angry reactions will be stronger than right now."

"I'm afraid you might say something close to that." the teen sighed, "But you seen Summoned Skull."

"Yes I've seen him." the samurai said, "But I seen things worse than him. I also know you also have your own share of encounters aka the Infernal Flame Emperor."

"Yeah, you're right." Jake said as he summon his swords, "But what if…."

"What "if"?" Skill Gainer said, "Don't worry about the past. The conflicts between the Extraordinary and Ordinary is long ago. Despite the distance, some Extraordinaries like myself forget the anger of Ordinaries. I don't know if some Ordinaries from your land feel the same, but stop assuming that each Extraordinary here will kill you. I know Brron and Dark Mist want to kill you but….." Skill Gainer stopped before continuing, "Those Magnet Warriors are going to be with you right?"

"Yeah." Jake replied before realizing Skill Gainer's plan, "If you're thinking that I should tell those three about me…"

"Jake...climb up the ladder." Skill Gainer said, "The Magnet Warriors are probably the most friendly of the fiend's seekers."

"What about Tori?" Jake asked as he puts his swords at his sides.

"Hmmm. She may be nice but to be safe, tell the Magnet Warriors first." Skill Gainer replied, "Remember what happen when she first met Kisara a couple of days ago?"

"Oh how I could forget." Jake said as he looks down to discover that Kisara,who was with him when he talk to Skill Gainer, fell asleep on his legs. He picks her up and turns to Skill Gainer. "Thanks for the advice."

"Your welcome, Sū senshi." Skill Gainer said as he bows to Jake.

"What does...whatever you say means?" Jake asked.

"Number Warrior." Skill Gainer replies. Jake smiles knowing his teammate is here for him.

Back at the present, Jake walks with the three magnet warriors. _It's now or never. _Jake thought. Jake knows the magnet warriors might understand him but he won't understand them. The only thing he will get their response is their reactions. _Here I go. _Jake thought.

"Umm…..Alpha?" Jake asked the trio. Alpha the Magnet Warrior turned to Jake like the other two of its kind. "I got something to say. Mana knows it too. It might surprise and I don't know if your boss would like it or not. I should've told you after the fight with the Big Phonies but didn't. So I am telling you now because I know you will understand my pain. I'm an Ordinary."

Once Jake said that, the Magnet Warriors just stared at him before breaking in beeping laughter. Jake just look at them_. They thought I'm joking. _He thought. He thought about how to convince the Magnet Warriors and thought of one thing.

"You all want to know something funny?" Jake asked the laughing Magnet Warriors, "My last name is O'Bradley which is a proud name in my Dad's police force."

The Magnet Warriors stop laughing and look at Jake. No one knows about that type of information. Besides, they look at his tattered clothing and thought of his claim. The clothing ain't natural from what they're come from. Even the teen's first name, Jake, is not a Extraordinary namesake. They never thought of Jake's name until now. There was no reason. Jake O'Bradley and something called a police? This all led into one conclusion….

"Holy Ra! You're an Ordinary!" Jake and the trio of Magnet Warriors look up to see Tori hanging on a tree branch. Jake's expression went shock as he said, 'How long you've been up here?"

"I've been up here for a while. I was suspicious of you when we first met." Tori exclaimed as she tries to get down, "Umm. Can someone help me?"

"Let me catch you." Jake said.

"No way!" Tori said, "You're an Ordinary."

"Was an Ordinary." Jake corrected her.

"What are you, a spy?" Tori asked.

"Just let me catch you, please." Jake said.

Tori lets go of the tree branch and Jake catches her. He puts her down but Tori looks at Jake closely.

"So Mana knows you're…..I mean was an Ordinary." Tori asked.

"Yes she did." Jake replied.

Tori took her phone and press a couple of buttons. She puts the phone in front of Jake and says, "Alright explain to me, Alpha, Beta, and Gamma your story. How did you get here, how you met Mana, how you met your pals."

Jake did. He explain his introduction of his powers to his first meeting of Mana to to Mana's "death" to Kazuma giving his quest to protect his world to the battle royale with Gigo to his first meeting with his other friends to the epic battle with the Earthbound Immortal. By the time he was done, Tori and the three Magnet Warriors look at each other and back at Jake.

"You told the truth." Tori explained, "But here's my number one question: Do you have feelings for Mana?"

Jake's face blushed red at the question. "What did you mean?"

"From your story of how Mana really inspire you and how both of you protect each other sounds like you love each other." Tori said, "So do you have feelings for her?"

"Well I do but not loving feelings but friend feelings." Jake said but Tori's phone beeps.

Tori laughs as she jumps around in glee. "You lied! I might believe every detail of your story but you lied when you have feelings for Mana." Tori gleefully says.

Jake's face blush some more. Even he told her they are not love, she knew was lying. For one, he knew she must have a lie detector app or spell on her phone and the other his blushing face.

"Don't worry. If she doesn't care about you status, the I don't care." Tori said, "You are just got forced in this life. It wasn't your fault."

"Oh thats good." Jake sighed as he turns to the three Magnet Warriors."What about you three?" The Magnet Warriors beep in unison as they shook their heads.

Beta then look at the sky and voiced a shriek beep. Its brothers then look at the same thing and shriek the same way as Beta.

"Whats going on with them." A concerned Jake asked as he and Tori looked at them.

"I don't know." Tori said, "The only time I saw them do this is when…" Tori then turned around with Jake following.

They see a light-bluish light coming in their direction from the air. The light landed on the ground right almost near the group. The blue light dim a little but enough to see the shape of the object. The object turn out to be a bluish light skin dragon with red,purple armor. The dragon is a little taller than Jake almost same height as Summoned Skull.

Jake pulls out his swords and morphs to his Number 39: Utopia armor. He gets front of Tori while the Magnet Warriors prepare for the battle. Utopia recognize the dragon when it's body light dimmed a bit. He remembers the dragon from his dreams and it used to be nightmare until Utopia beat him in the other world. He thought to never encounter the dragon in real life. But now its here right at front of them and the dragon's name is…..

"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon." Utopia said he prepares to battle his former nightmare.


	7. Act 3 Chapter 2

Act III: The Galaxy and Chaos

Chapter 2: The Number Killer: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon

Time before prologue: 2 days

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon walk towards Number 39: Utopia, Tori, and the three Magnet Warriors. The dragon's skin radiate in blue light. When it spoke, it spoke in a cold but young voice.

"I'm looking for an Ordinary." Photon Dragon told the group, "I believe it's one of you."

Utopia look behind to look at Tori then back at Photon Dragon and said, "One of us is an Ordinary? Well…."

"Wait, I know you." Photon Dragon said, "You are the miserable Number that beaten me. Your presence may look valiant but behind your armor, power beyond imagination." Photon Dragon then sniffed the air before saying, "And my suspicions are correct. You, Number 39: Utopia, are the Ordinary that I must seek and kill."

"All right. I confessed!" Utopia said, "Caught me red handed. But I still don't get one thing: How do you know I'm a Ordinary? I have to tell these guys here some info not native to them to convince I'm was an Ordinary."

"I'm not any kind of dragon so far you faced in your lifetime." Photon Dragon exclaimed, "I am a dragon that can tell the difference between normal and nonnormal. When I first encountered you in the dream world, I sense a weird aura around you. I thought it was the Number power but when Number 17 came into the field, I was wrong. That Number's aura is way different than yours."

"So what does that mean?" Tori asked from Utopia's back.

"What does it mean?" Photon Dragon replied, "Every Number I encountered has the same aura but you. Then after our second fight, I figured you must be something else. An Ordinary."

"I'm an Ordinary, so what?" Utopia said, "That does not mean all Ordinaries are bad guys."

"Enough stalling time." Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon said as prepare to attack, "Time to pay the sins of your ancestors."

"Wait! You can't just run up to conclusions and assume he's the enemy!" Tori yelled at Photon Dragon.

"Watch me." Photon Dragon said as he fired a blast of energy from his mouth. Utopia blocks the blast with his moon barrier wing shield. As Utopia lowers his shield, Photon Dragon was gone.

"Where did he go?" Tori said as she stayed close Utopia. The Magnet Warriors blurted out worried beeps.

_For a bright dragon, he's good at hiding in the dark._ Utopia thought as he points his swords at the unknown darkness of the woods. This reminds Utopia of a horror film when he back at his hometown. _Those kids didn't make it back home alive._

"So why did you side with the Ordinary, girl?" Photon Dragon's voice is heard.

"I'm with him because he's helping to get my friend back." Tori replied.

"Oh, is he?" Photon Dragon said, "And you, Utopia, why are you helping her?"

Before Utopia can answer, Photon Dragon appeared out of nowhere and try to strike Tori but Utopia push Tori out of the way and took the attack instead. Photon Dragon scratch his enemy leaving a big claw mark on Utopia's chest. Utopia attempts to strike Photon Dragon but Photon Dragon returns into hiding.

"Quit hiding, you coward!" Utopia yelled, "If you want to know why I'm helping her, here's why."

"I'm listening." Photon Dragon's voice said.

"I accidently let her best friend get captured by an unknown enemy." Utopia exclaimed, "I was reckless. I need to fix I did wrong."

"So you admit you are a fool." Photon Dragon's voice rang again. Photon Dragon sprang again and attack Utopia. This time the Galaxy-Eyes hit Utopia by the head, damaging some of the head gear. At that moment, Alpha decided this is the perfect opportunity to strike and jumps at Photon Dragon to take a slash at him. But Photon Dragon dodged the attack and hid once more.

Utopia recovered from the blow and remains silent and try to hear Photon Dragon's footprints. He hears nothing. _Come on, Utopia. Listen harder! _Utopia thought as he slams his swords on the ground. Tori tries to get up but Utopia signal her not to. The Magnet Warriors also remained silent to try to hear Photon Dragon. Utopia couldn't hear nothing. Then he hears some rustling from the trees. Photon Dragon is hiding among the trees! He needs to strike there now!

Utopia grabs one of his blades and swipe an energy slash at a tree. Photon Dragon escapes from the attack by flying out of the tree. As his skin lights up to fly, Gamma grabs Alpha and Beta and flies up to the dragon. Gamma lets go of his load and Alpha slashes Photon Dragon's left arm while Beta shoot magnetic pulses at his wings.

With his wings shot, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon falls to the ground but Utopia, with amazing speed, catches Photon Dragon. Photon Dragon scramble to get from the Number Warrior's grasp and was free from him without struggle.

"Why did you catch me?" Photon Dragon hissed as he grab his wound arm.

"I can't just let you fall." Utopia replied.

Photon Dragon just snickered and says, "I could never know why a Ordinary like you would save my ass. You would gain from my fall is my possible death. "

"That ain't my nature." Utopia replied.

"Then you won't survive in this land for very long." Photon Dragon said.

"I survived in Extraordinary land for more than seven months and I'm still standing!" Utopia said, "You used fear tactics. I fight against my opponent's up close. The only time you do it is when you are trying to prove you are superior than any other person in the world while your opponent is weakened. From the way you're fighting, I figure you are nothing but a coward."

"A coward?!" Photon Dragon roared, "You dare to call me coward!"

"Does hiding in the dark forest and never face your opponent counts for cowering?" Tori said, "You're scared of getting beat!"

"Shut up, bitch!" Photon Dragon roared, "No one is asking you!"

"She's right." Utopia said as Photon Dragon gave him with a death look, "You're afraid of getting beat judging from your tactics. Was your defeat in the other world too much for you? It's just one defeat, get a grip."

"But you're an ….." Photon Dragon said.

"Ordinary." Utopia finished the sentenced, "I know. But do I look like the stories described? You are fueled by revenge by your defeat. No one is invincible. I'm not invincible. In order to prove this….." Utopia throws his sword down and reverts to his human form, "You'll get your chance to kill me."

Tori and the three Magnet Warriors look at him as he is crazy. Photon Dragon look at him the same and says, "You're tricking me! Theres no way you're giving up this easy."

"Just take a shot at it." Jake said as he turns to Tori and the three Magnet Warriors, "Don't worry. I'll be fine." He turns to the Galaxy-Eyes and says, "All right, take your best shot."

"With the pleasure." Photon Dragon said as his mouth is begins to be full of energy. Photon Dragon is glad he will kill this Ordinary nobody. He was going to beat him without him trying to defend himself. But what is this feeling….

The Galaxy-Eyes fires but not at Jake but at the tree next to him. The trunk of the tree was incinerated as the rest of the tree fell down. Jake look at the fallen tree and turn back at the dragon. "What happen to 'You, Number 39: Utopia, are the Ordinary that I must seek and kill.'"

Photon Dragon turns around and walks away. "I'll get you sooner or later. Just wait. Next time when we meet again, I won't be giving you this much mercy." The Galaxy-Eyes disappear in the shadows of the forest.

"What was all that about?" Tori asked.

"I don't know." Jake said as he picks up his weapons, "I guess despite of his method of battle, he too got some code." He dismiss his weapons but grab his chest from the damage done by Photon Dragon. His front shirt as well as his arm is covered in blood.

Tori saw this and type a couple of buttons on her phone. She took a picture and a pink spell circle appears in top of Jake. The spell circle rained down pink sparkles which landed on Jake. Jake's wound disappears when the sparkle got on the wound.

"Thanks." Jake thanked as he got back up.

"You're welcome." Tori said, "We need to go back."

"I know lets go." Jake said as he turns to the three Magnet Warriors.

The group decide to retrace their steps to get back to camp. As the group got back to camp, they can see the fire and hear the chatter between the warriors and the fiend.

"Have you guys ever went to that place with the bad-smelling fruit, the broken vases, and the messed up dung." Zubaba General asked.

"Goblin's housekeeping store." Summoned Skull answered, "Bunch of crap that store sells."

"I get ripped of in that store a lot." Gauntlet Launcher said, "How come its still in operation?"

Gigo,holding a sleeping Kisara, turns to see Jake, Tori, and the three Magnet Warriors entering the camp. Summoned Skull turned as well. "So thats where you were." Summoned Skull said to Tori, "Where have you been?"

"Following me." Jake replied to the question.

"What happen to you, Jake?" Gagaga Cowboy asked as he notice Jake's ripped shirt, "We heard a tree fall down."

"We got attacked…" Jake said, "by a dragon." Everyone looked at Jake, Tori, and the Magnet Warriors. "A dragon known as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon."

"Photon Dragon?" Excalibur said in shock, "Where do I know the term "Photon" before?"

"It doesn't matter." Summoned Skull said as he turns to Jake, "What happen to him and why he attack you all?"

"We manage to hold our ground and cause damage to him." Jake replied, "He retreated on his own will. The reason he attacked us is me and him have a history at the dream world."

"Our dreams." Summoned Skull said, "Our dreams is a doorway to another world. It may lead to happiness with our friends or creates enemies. Theres no way you can predict who you face nor evade it. You just have fun doing it."

"For a dull, tough fiend, you promote fun." Skill Gainer said.

"For the moment." Summoned Skull said as he sat down.

"Well at least you'll all still standing." Gagaga Cowboy said as Tori sat next to him, "If anything happen to my niece under your protection Jake, you'll be in the deadliest rodeo of your life."

"Noted." Jake said as he sat down to Gigo and grab Kisara from him.

For the rest of the night, the group talk about some stuff. As the group talks, Jake wonders when he will tell Summoned Skull of his past.

At another part of the forest, Photon Dragon walks to an unknown destination. _Wait, I don't have a home. _Photon Dragon thought, _Why that Number Ordinary call me a coward? I work proudly. I am proud._

Then Photon Dragon stopped for a second. He did try to attack a girl but the Ordinary boy protected her. Not only that, the boy also saved him from a gruesome fall. What does that mean to him? That question pondered in the dragon's head. But the only way to find Utopia now is to sniff. Photon Dragon turns back and try to keep distance from the Ordinary and his friends. He needs to know why.

Time: 10:36:45 P.M. in standard Ordinary time and ticking.

Time before prologue: 19:37:09 and counting


	8. Act 3 Chapter 3

Act III: The Galaxy and Chaos

Chapter 3: Alliances forged and rejoined

Time before prologue: 11: 15: 29 to go

Morning. The sun rises over the forest. But in the middle of the forest, a flash a metal flashes. Miles away from the metal, the ship known as Number 50: Blackship of Corn flies. Number 82: Heartlandraco looks through a telescope at the top of the tallest mast of the ship hoping to find Jake and his allies but was blinded by the flash.

"Aaaaah!" Heartlandraco yells as he falls from the mast and onto the floor of the ship. Dark Mist and Shogi Rook comes up to their fallen, obese ally.

"What now, Heartlandraco?" Dark Mist hissed angrily, "You complained too many times in this hunt. This better be good."

"Something shiny blinded me." Heartlandraco explained as he handed Dark Mist the telescope, "See for yourself."

Dark Mist grabbed the telescope and walk to the bow of the ship. He looks through the telescope and looks around the forest and something blinds him as well. He pulls back and said, "There is something from the distance. Lets observe."

Before the ship heads toward the direction of the shine, a stick hits the bottom of the ship. The ship keeps going forward but after the next couple of sticks hits the ship, Backship of Corn gets "annoyed". The ship stops in its track and everybody in the ship falls down due to the unexpected stop.

"Number 50!" Dark Mist yelled, "Why are you stopping?!"

Dark Mist looks around the ship to see the problem as the other members of his party got to the deck.

"What was that?" Number 7: Lucky Straight said as Focus Force, Zombiestien, and Diamond Crab King appear behind him on the deck.

"Thats I want to know." Dark Mist replied.

Then a log tied to a rope is thrown onto the ship and got stuck to the ship's side. Dark Mist sees this looks at his comrades and they shrug back. Then a fiend with an organic mane and and green, furry coat climbs up the rope and lands on the ground on his back.

"Finally, I'm save!" the fiend said as Dark Mist picks him up.

"Who the hell are you!?" Dark Mist hissed.

"I'm a distant traveller looking for salvation." the fiend replied.

"Don't forget about us, Brron!" Another fiend wearing a lab coat and glasses get on the ship. After him, more fiends appear from climbing the rope.

"What the hell is this?" Heartlandraco exclaimed, "A fiend's pirateship? No its a Number pirateship! So get your asses out of here or we will let dark and broody here to beat you up!"

"Number 22…..beats up….intruders." Zombiestien said as he walks to the intruders.

"Oh wait!" Brron said, "You want to know why we are in this predicament."

"Try me." Dark Mist said as he signals Zombiestein to hold off his attack.

"We lost our original ship six days ago." Brron says, "You see we are hunting a certain boy."

"Jake?" Dark Mist growled.

"Number 39: Utopia. The one boy in the same." Brron said in a wicked grin, "The name's Brron."

Dark Mist puts Brron down as Brron signals the last fiend who got on the ship to drop the log anchor. The ship flies smoothly to its target again.

"Okay, how you cross paths with the boy?" Dark Mist asked.

"Oh." Brron said as the lab coat wearing fiend, Kozacky, walks next to him, "He...well...interrupt me in a plot."

"What plot?" Number 52: Diamond Crab King asked.

"Ooooh! Story time!" Brron said as Dark Mist slowly loses his temper, "I came up with the plan to kidnap the sweet, kind apprentice of the great Dark Magician so I can forcely marry her and return to my status. But that boy put a stop to that. So I want to get back even after the girl, Mana, is said dead."

"Dead you say?" Dark Mist looks at his comrades and back at Brron, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Brron said, "But with this knowledge to my advantage, I got a trump plan to ruin that boy once for all!"

"If it ever succeed." Kozacky whispers to himself but Brron hears it and grabs Kozaky by the neck.

"It will succeed! Am I clear!" Brron exclaimed as Kozacky shakes his head, "I may beaten in the past by a duel but not a Ordinary nobody is making a fool out of me!"

Dark Mist looks at this surprisingly and devilishly. _So much insanity and rage. It creates intense darkness in his heart. _Dark Mist thought, _This might be great to my advantage._

"So you know that teenage brat is an Ordinary?" Shogi Rook said as Brron and Kozaky turn to him.

"Yes, I knew." Brron said as he lets go of Kozaky, "One of my spies told me that he confessed to Mana that he is an Ordinary."

"I just got a change of heart." Dark Mist said unexpectedly, "I'll let you and your group on this ship considering we both got similar goals."

"So this is a partnership you're proposing?" Brron said as he held out his hand.

"Yes, I am." Dark Mist said as he grabs Brron's hand and shakes it.

Both of the fiends let go as Brron commanded, "All right set the sails! Lets find that scurvy rats once and for all!"

Number 7: Lucky Straight walks to Dark Mist and says, "Are you sure you want this?"

"I do." Dark Mist said, "But I suspect he lied about how he knew Jake is an Ordinary. So we keep an eye on him and his companions." Dark Mist looks at Brron's group. He estimated about around thirty in Brron's group. Dark Mist needs to plan carefully now with Brron as a "partner". _Very carefully. _Dark Mist thought.

Then three figures fly through the sky and caught the ship by surprise. The figures' speed is so great that the ship rocketed. Many of the ship's passengers lost their footing.

"What now?" Heartlandraco yelled as he looks through the telescope to take a better look at the figures. Brron grabs the telescope from the obese dragons and look at the figures himself.

"They look like a couple dragon pretenders." Brron said, "No harm."

"Let me see that!" Dark Mist said as he grabs the telescope from Brron and looks through it. He immediately recognizes one of the figures as the one who fooled him when he first attack Jake. The armored warriors with wings and a tekko on the big right arm. "Junk Warrior." Dark Mist growled as slid the telescope to a smaller form.

96/39

Jake's and Summoned Skull's groups walk near the map's final point. Whether its a key to saving Mana or a doorway to another world. _We don't know until we get there. _Jake thought to himself. During last night, he had the same dream again. But this time Yuma and Astral is teamed up with the same person that owns Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Jake saw how Photon Dragon was so powerless and empty. Later in the duel, even when his own chaos armor failed against the duo's opponents (who look strange to Jake), he has sacrafice by Photon Dragon's user to summon something up. Jake never knew the end results of the duel but it did puzzled him.

They kept walking until they hear noises from the air. They stop and listen to the noise.

"Sounds like a bunch Mecha Beasts flying by." Gauntlet Launcher said as he looks around the air.

Jake turns to Summoned Skull, who just shrugs. Then three figures fly by the air very fast.

"What the hell!?" Zubaba General yelled as the sound of engines hits his ears. The three figures turned and approach the group. They land at front of them. The left being is four armed with five orbs on the chest and four bladed wings. The armor is black, wears a weird head piece, and is slightly taller than Summoned Skull. The right being is the biggest of the group wearing red and have bladed wings. The beings carries a huge melee weapon at the back as well as a beast-like head piece. The middle of the bunch is purple, grey armor with the right arm bigger than the left arm carrying a tekko. The being is also wears a scarf, a face mask, and a pair of wings that folded behind. Jake's group know the middle being.

"Junk Warrior!" Jake yelled as he runs to his his bumps Junk Warrior's right hand which contains the weapon. Jake jumps back in pain as he grabs his right hand.

"Sorry about that." Junk Warrior apologized, "Should have gone with my left."

"No you're all right." Jake said as he fights the pain.

"Who are they?" Summoned Skull said in a unwelcoming mood.

"Seriously you don't know who they are?" a surprised Gauntlet Launcher said.

"We are the Junk Group." said a armored warrior in the woods. The warrior jumps and lands next to his friends. The warrior's armor is orange, white, and black and wears a helmet with only eye opening on the right. The warrior also carry a bow and sharp-pointed arrows on his back as well as a backpack.

"Of course we're not surprised that our reputation hasn't gone far." The four-armed being says.

"We only cared that if the world flies free." The big, red armored warrior says.

"I was planning to come back alone but my own friends were on to me." Junk Warrior explained as he introduce his comrades the order they are introduced, "This is Junk Destroyer, Junk Berserker, and Junk Archer."

Gauntlet Launcher looks at screams like a fangirl as they are introduced. "My childhood heroes!"

"Calm down, Launcher." Excalibur said as he calms down Gauntlet Launcher, "They are just everyday warriors just like us."

"So which of you is the Ordinary boy?" Junk Destroyer asked.

Jake and some of his friends went eye shot as they turn to Summoned Skull. At the same time Summoned Skull turn to Jake.

"What?" Summoned Skull said in a angry but surprising mood.

"Oh no." Junk Destroyer said.

"Thanks a lot, Destroyer!" Junk Berserker whispered to Junk Destroyer.

Summoned Skull walked up to Jake. "You're an Ordinary and you didn't tell me or my companions." He then turned to Jake's group and says, "You knew?"

"Yes, we know he's was an Ordinary." Gigo said. Kisara, Winged Kuriboh, and Flip watch frighteningly as Summoned Skull turn to Jake. Don't want their friend get killed, Excalibur and Skill Gainer slowly unsheathe their swords. Junk Warrior slowly signals his warriors to prepare for anything.

"Summoned Skull." Tori said as the fiend turn to her, "I knew he's an Ordinary since last night. Don't judge him by his type. Judge by his actions. If it weren't for him, I would be incredibly injured by Photon Dragon last night!"

Summoned Skull look around and looks at Jake, who looks at him at the eye. Where does all this remind him?

_Flashback_

A young magician of thirteen in purple armor fights a purple dragon. He used every spell his teacher taught him, now he's done for. Nearby, a younger fiend stands watch. He was exiled out of his own society because he's got a different view from the Archfiend rule. For that, he also got beaten up bad and left out to fend for himself. The skull bone covered fiend now tries to figure is to interviened to save the young magician's life or let nature takes it course.

The fiend starts to walk away until a green staff lands next to him. The fiend turns around to see the young teen about to be killed by the dragon. _No, I can't let that boy die, _the fiend thought as he grabs the staff, _It will not happen. _

The fiend gets out of his hiding spot and throws the staff at the dragon. The dragon yells in pain as the staff pierces it's skin. The dragon moves back giving the magician more room to get out of the way. The fiend then covers his arms with lightening with all of his might and shoots it at the staff. The attack resulted in the dragon to be covered by lightening and getting baked in the inside. The dragon falls dead on the ground as the lightning fades.

The fiend walks up to the dragon as the magician cautiously walks up to the fiend. The fiend turns to the magician. The fiend grabs the staff and gives it to its owner. The teen grabs it and looks at the fiend. The fiend smiles as he faints and falls to the ground.

Later, the fiend wakes to see a campfire at front him as well as the same young magician he saved before. He looked at his body to see he's covered in bandages.

"Whats your name?" the magician asked.

The fiend turn to look at the boy and replied, "I don't have one. I'm just an outcast."

"Oh." the boy said, "Well, my name is Mahad." 

The two turn to the direction of the voice. Both of them see an elderly man in purple clothing more ancient than Mahad's.

"Master Dark Sage!" Mahad said as he runs up to his master.

The fiend smiles at the situation. Dark Sage looks up to the fiend and says, "Well, at least you're not dead. Who are you?"

"Master, he doesn't have one!" Mahad exclaimed, "But if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here!"

The wise magician walks up to the fiend and says, "You save my apprentice. Why?"

"My thoughts are in question." the fiend replied, "But my heart tells me otherwise. I couldn't let an innocent soul die."

"But you killed a dragon."

"The dragon, I had seen it flew from Azrael's territory many times." the fiend said, "This dragon is an agent of Azrael who helps Azrael in his slaughter of innocents."

"Hmmmm." Dark Sage hums to himself, "Maybe I could let it slide. But killing other beings other than yourself is not a pleasure but a curse. Kill one too many and you might accidently kill what is most precious to you." 

"I will remember that, wise one." the fiend said as he gets up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dark Sage asked the fiend.

"Nowhere." the fiend replied.

Mahad blocks the fiend's path. "Please stayed with us until you're all better. You're all beaten and torn up."

The fiend smiles and pats the magician's head. He looks at Dark Sage who smiles back at him. The fiend looks at the young magician and says, "I'll stay for a while."

_End of Flashback_

Summon Skull thought of his first encounter of his best friend and his mentor. They saved him despite of his even gave him a name later on. So does this apply to Jake? Spare him? He's was an Ordinary said his friends. But what gives him the right to kill some innocent.

At Jake's end, he's ready for anything. But he wasn't prepared this. A pat in the head from the fiend of lightning. Jake's friend, Tori, the Magnet Warriors, and the Junk group watches in disbelief.

"What the hell?!" Excalibur yelled.

"That wasn't expected." Tori said as she takes a picture of the act.

"It wasn't expected at all." Gagaga Cowboy added as Winged Kuriboh fainted next to Kisara.

"So does that means you accepted the boy for what he is?" Skill Gainer asked Summoned Skull.

"It's quite obvious." Summoned Skull replied, "I was myself different when I was younger. I beaten and kicked out by my own kind. But a kind master and apprentice took me in. That apprentice made feel right in their world, I owe him that much."

"But me?" Jake asked.

"You, despite having different circumstances than my situation, are not different." Summoned Skull said, "Mahad helped me, I will help you."

Jake couldn't believe this. He never expect this side of Summoned Skull to have a soft side. Maybe he misjudged as a hard head like any other being he met as a friend.

"I don't know what to say." Jake said.

"The words are "Thank you for understanding and not shocking my ass."" Summoned Skull said as his right arm cackle in electricity.

"Okay! Okay! Thank you!" Jake reply in a worried mood as Summoned Skull settled down.

"So what you guys doing here?" Zubaba General finally asked the Junk Group while Gauntlet Launcher hovers.

"Looking for any trace of Dark Flattop." Junk Warrior said, "And along the way, I was giving Jake an extra pair of clothes."

"What why?" Jake asked.

"Take a good look at yourself." Gigo said as Jake looks at himself. His attire is ragged and torn due to the many months of being in the wilderness and many battles.

"So between you and me." Junk Archer said as he approaches Jake with a bag containing the clothes, "Get these on quick."

Jake does so as he hides behind a tree and changed. "Where did you get these clothes at and how do you got my measurements?" Jake's voiced ask a torn hoody and shirt is thrown.

"From my observation, I say you an average teen boy's shirt/pants size." Junk Warrior replied.

After he was done, he came out from behind the tree in his new attire. The new attire is a black shirt, a black-grey hoodie with a 39 imprinting same as his tattoo, and new jeans.

"Nice clothing." Jake said as he looks at his new clothing. He then picks up his old clothing, "Now what to do with this old pieces of clothing."

"Give it here." Summoned Skull said as Jake gave him the clothing, "I got a good use with this."

Gigo smiled as Kisara and Winged Kuriboh go around Jake seeing his new appearance. The rest of the group watches this but Flip, who is next to Excalibur, starts barking at a different direction.

"What is it." Excalibur turned to his barking pet. He then turns to the direction to where Flip is barking at. "Crap, Its the knaves."

The group turns to where Excalibur and Flip is looking at. They see Blackship of Corn flying towards them.

"Guys, we need to go to that gate or Dark Mist and his posse will have our necks." Zubaba General said as he start going towards their final destination.

"When do we back out of a challenge?" Skill Gainer said as he dodges from an arrow that was aimed at his back.

Jake looks at the arrow very closely at his design and gulps. "This type of arrow is used by Dark World fiends." Jake said. Another arrow appears next Jake. Jake turns around to see a Dark World fiend shooting arrows at him. The most scary part that he sees the fiend on Blackship of Corn.

"So Dark World fiends has joined with Dark Mist's hunting party." Summoned Skull said as he turns to Jake, "Let me guess, they know."

"Trust me, they know I'm an Ordinary." Jake said, "But if it weren't for Brron, I wouldn't be here."

"Brron is a sick bastard, I know." Summoned Skull said, "I would never imagined him going over boundaries to get more troops under his power."

"So what are we going to do?" Tori asked.

"We see your final destination as we flew here." Junk Warrior said, "No doubt they are also going there originally. But we attract them to you all. So me and pals will hold them off until you guys open the gate."

"Gate?" Gigo said, "You mean…."

"Yup." Junk Archer answered before Gigo, "You guys are close."

"Now finish it and save Mana." Junk Warrior said as he flew off to . Junk Destroyer and Junk Berserker followed. Junk Archer then ran to the forest covering his allies.

"Come on! It now or never." Excalibur said as he grabs Flip and heads to the supposed gate.

Jake and the rest of the group soon followed as he picks up Kisara. _Here we go again. _Jake thought, _I'm step closer, Mana!_


	9. Act 4 Chapter 1

Act IV: The Gate Opens

Chapter 1: Let's go to another dimension!

Time before prologue: 10: 43: 48 to go

The group ran to the gate knowing that their allies, The Junks, are keeping their enemies at bay. As they walk close to their destination, they see a rusted metal platform. When they got on there, they look around.

"We're here to save worlds and I don't see a gate!" Gauntlet Launcher say in a angry tone, "Are you sure we are here?"

"The map says it all." Jake says as he lays Kisara down and looks at the map with Summoned Skull.

"It could be a lever that opens the gate." Summoned Skull said as the Magnet Warriors start analyzing the rusted metal landscape.

"Let's admit it." Zubaba General said, "It was probably here until someone moved it or we just come up here for nothing."

"Never give up hope." Skill Gainer said as he sits on the ground and meditates.

"What the heck are you meditating at a time like this!" Zubaba General said before the One-eyed samurai shushed him. Skill Gainer remained quiet as was everyone else. The only noise being made is the battle between the Junks and the Number hunting party/ Dark World fiends alliance. Skill Gainer grabs one of his swords and points it at a certain point of a floor.

"There's a disturbance in that area." Skill Gainer said as he stood up.

Excalibur walks and taps his swords on the disturbed area. Then he stabs his sword on the area and rips out the floor panel. There were buttons inside the compartment with age and dimming lights.

"Oh crap." Excalibur said, "Which to press?"

"The red one!" Tori said, "It's always the red one."

"Shut up! I'm thinking!" Excalibur yelled as Jake press the red button, "What the? I was deciding, Utopia the Knave!"

"Its better than doing nothing." Jake said as the metallic field starts to shake, "The more we wait, Mana could in some peril. Not only that but Junk Warrior and his friends are holding out for us. So we need to hurry or somebody is going to die!"

"This is a Extraordinary land, boy!" Summoned Skull yelled as the group runs from the transforming field, "Beings die here!"

"Not in my boat!" Jake yelled back as they were out of the field.

As they evacuate the area, The Extraordinaries look at Jake strangely. Jake looks at the glares with confusion. "Not in my boat?" Summoned Skull said in confusion.

"It's an Ordinary expression." Jake said as his allies is trying to figure what he said. "No one is going to die in my watch." Jake finally said which the group finally understands.

The mechanical field opens and a hexagonal object with a metal opening and stairs below. When the rumbling stops, a machine with buttons and a screen pop up. The group walks to the controls to see on the screen multiple world like images. Jake looks at the screen and see strange wording he doesn't understand.

"So this must be the interface of the other pocket dimensions." Summoned Skull said.

"Do you guys know how to work this thing?" Jake asked. His group looks at him then shook their head. He then look at Summoned Skull who shakes his head also but turns to Tori.

"You should." Summoned Skull said to the Gagaga Girl.

"What?!" Tori said in a shock expression, "But I can do only phone magic. That is close of technology magic I got!"

"Plus this gate isn't powered by technology magic." Gauntlet Launcher said, "We need someone to understand it."

"I guess that would be me." said a manly voice behind the group. They turn to see a dark tan skin man with green clothing. Jake recognizes the person as the father of his summoner, Yuma, and the one who gave him his mission in the first place and gave him hope that Mana is alive.

"Kazuma!" Jake said with a smile.

"Looks like someone is feeling the flow!" Kazuma smiled as he walks to Jake's and Summoned Skull's group, "Looks like you guys need help."

"We do." Excalibur said, "Jake told us you're the originator of this mission."

"He's right. I am" Kazuma said as he walks to the panel and types a couple of keys. The screen changes as the screen zooms in a certain world like dimension. As he does explosion and blasts at the background concern Jake. _I hope Junk Warrior and his friends can hold off a little longer. _

39/JW

At the battle at Number 50: Blackship of Corn, Junk Warrior and his group are causing hell on their enemy. While he, Junk Destroyer, and Junk Berserker use their speed to dodge their enemy's projectiles, Junk Archer shoots grenade arrows at the enemy. Junk Warrior dodges a Chakram from Number 72: Shogi Rook.

At the ship, Brron is holding on to dear life at the mast of the ship as Dark Mist tries to get his footing. They notice the dimension gate appear at front of them assuming that's the flare that was bothering Dark Mist's group earlier.

"We're getting blasted left and right." Brron said a witch's voice, "Do you got any ideas?"

"I can't get my arms and tail far enough to get and absorb these flying pests but the real threat is right below us." Dark Mist said as he grabs the mast.

"Then lets burn the whole forest!" Brron yelled.

"Might be crazy but could work." Dark Mist said as he turn to Heartlandraco is holding on the side of the pirate ship, "Heartlandraco! Blast the forest! Our shooter is hiding in the woods."

"Sure, I'll give them a free barbecue!" Heartlandraco said as he blast fire from his mouth and onto the forest. Some of the trees catch on fire as the fire spread to neighboring trees. Junk Archer saw the fire and runs away from it.

Junk Warrior stops and looks around and sees the fire heading to the gate. "Oh no." Junk Warrior said to himself. He signal his two flying allies to fly away from the ship. As they flew away, the Dark World fiends and Dark Mist's party recover.

"What is the status of Number 50?" Dark Mist yelled.

"Well it seems our ship is still functional but not high enough to escape the carnage that dragon caused." Number 7: Lucky Stripe replied.

"We need to get out of here before the ship catches on fire!" Kozaky screamed as he try to regain his footing.

"Shut up, you crazy scientist!" Brron screamed at Kozaky as Blackship of Corn evade the fire.

96/39

It didn't take long before Jake's and Summoned Skull's group to notice that something is wrong.

"Smells like something is burning." Gagaga Cowboy said as he looks at the woods.

One-eyed Skill Gainer tooks some steps back and says "That is not good." Jake, Excalibur, and Gigo (carrying Kisara) appearing next to him to see what he sees. They see smoke coming out of the forest.

"I see many smoke signals when I used to be under the Shien's command." Skill Gainer said, "That is not a smoke of a smoke signal but a forest fire!"

Junk Archer then runs to the group trying to catch his breath. "Damn bastards!" he said, "They lit the whole forest on fire!" Junk Warrior and his two companions landed next to the group. He noticed Kazuma is typing on the screen and says, "Kazuma!"

Kazuma turns for a second and says, "Oh Junk Warrior, I didn't know you're here." He then resumes the task at hand.

"Well I am." Junk Warrior said, "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't realize there was a complication of getting to the right dimension that Jake's girlfriend is and some of the barian commotion is coming from." Kazuma said as Jake blushes. It didn't take a while for the group except Kazuma to notice Jake's blushing.

"Oh look! Jake face is blushing! I think Jake loves…" Zubaba said before Jake hits him with a energy slash. The Magnet Warriors walks to the beaten Zubaba General and looks down on him as he moans.

"Done!" Kazuma said as the gate lit up in rainbow light. He walks up to Jake and says, "You're set now. So it's time for me to leave." He walks away noticing Tori as he does. "I thought you both know each other."

"Who? Me and him?" The Gagaga Girl replied.

"Yes, as I recall you're in my son's deck along with him." Kazuma said.

Tori turned to Jake who is confused. Then the lights in Tori's head flickered. "I thought I know you from somewhere!" Tori said, "You were Number 39: Utopia and I along with my master use to summon you in the dream world."

"How would you know? You weren't there when I was summoned!" Jake argued back.

"I heard!" Tori yelled.

As the two teens argued, Kazuma smiles as he disappears in blue light. Summoned Skull watched and wonder, _What kind of man, no, being is he? _

"Quit squabbling." Skill Gainer said as he broke up Jake's and Tori's argument.

"Wait! What if those….." said Tori as the Magnet Warriors push her.

"No time to answer!" Zubaba General said as he and the others ran to gate. The raging wasted no time of reaching the grounds of the gate. Everybody rushed in. Jake and Summoned Skull stay beside the gate to make everyone gets in.

"Thats all of them." Jake said to Summoned Skull as the duo goes in the portal. The portal closes as the fire comes close to the gate.

39/96

A few hours later, Number 50 and her crew surveyed the ruined forest. The Different Dimension gate seemed to be unfazed by fire despite it's rusted condition. The ship lands next the gate. Dark Mist and Brron walks up to the controls which was surprisingly undamaged by the fire but was turned off. Kozaky walks to the computer to investigate.

"Hmmm….", Kozaky said as he inspected the computer and controls, "There seem to be some programming in the computer that if a disaster might happen, the gate and its controls automatically shut down. But I can turn it right on again."

Dark Mist slams his claws next to Kozaky and asked impatiently, "Can you track their destination?"

"I can hack the control system to track the gate's last coordinates." Kozaky said as he pulls up his glasses shakingly, "Find those and we find our prey."

"Then turn on the blasted machine and start hacking!" Dark Mist roared as Kozaky frighteningly works on the gate's computer.

"Boy, someone's tense." Brron jested.

Dark Mist turn to the mad king and stares at him irritably. "Do I want to hear your talk?" Dark Mist hissed, "I want to kill that boy so bad that I'll make my life's goal! Jake's more trouble than he's worth. He manage to outfight me in this world and the other. I'll get him even it's the last thing I do!"

Number 7: Lucky Straight is playing cards on a table he set up with Shogi Rook and Number 25: Focus Force looks on. He heard Dark Mist's speech about getting Jake and chuckles to himself. He picks up a card from his deck and looks at it. He turns to the angered Dark Mist then at the card. _Well, I hope he doesn't become the fool._ Lucky Straight thought as he looks at the Joker card.

Nearby, while none of the Dark World fiends and Number 96's party notice, a figure hovers nearby. The figure is covered in armor and has scaly, green skin. The figure is also lizard like head as well as claws and dragon wings. The figure watch as the joined union preparing to chase their quarry. The dragon decides to leave and report back to his dragon lord, Van'Dalgyon.


End file.
